cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Third World War (Red Alert 2)
Great World War III was commenced by an invasion of the United States by massive forces from the Union of Soviets' Socialist Republic, during 1972. Origins The Allies had won the previous war, Great World War II. They then set about declawing the bear. They forced it to disarm, removing its Migs and its submarines, and they installed a career politician, Premier Romanov. He did what they wanted him to do: Turn Russia into a benevolent force. And it was benevolent, establishing relationships and giving aid. Countries that allied themselves with the USSR included Lybia, Iraq, Cuba, and Mexico, and others. But secretly, Romanov seethed with anger and bitterness. He thought of his predecessors. Would he be lost as a footnote of history. Or would he actually live up to his legacy? Regardless, Romanov made a decision to rebuild the Soviet Union as a military power as well. Unable to build Migs, he researched and used Kirov Airships, and redeveloped the Mammoth Tank into the Apocalypse Tank. He also found other resources, such as Yuri, a psychicly gifted man who would defeat the supposed counterattack. Then, he struck. The Invasion Begins One day, President Dugan got a phone call from General Carville. Dugan then received the news of a full Soviet Invasion. Both coasts were under threat from Soviet Kirov airships, and the East coast was the recipient of a full naval and air strike. In a masterfully coordinated attack, Soviet troops that had been deployed into Mexico were racing across the border as well. Along at least the eastern and southern fronts, Soviet planes deployed huge numbers of paratroopers to sow confusion and weaken resistance. In the face of such massive Soviet power, and realizing that a swift victory was the only way to prevent a massive war on American soil, President Dugan ordered an American nuclear response. However, he did not realize that America's military nuclear command channels had been compromised, allowing Yuri to transmit a signal that mind controlled its listeners. He ordered them to turn on their fellow soldiers, and they did. None of the missiles anywhere in the United States worked, leaving the US to bear the full weight of the invasion. During the early phases, Soviet forces benefitted from both superior forces and the element of suprise. Almost before the US realized what had happened, Soviet forces had already captured the Pentagon and driven the US out of an important naval base in Florida. However, when they tried to capture New York, although they were successful in destroying the Statue of Liberty, they were unsuccessful in capturing the city itself. Agent Tanya was present, and destroyed the poorly defended Soviet Base, which had been hastily assembled and given this important task. The capture of New York would have to wait until later. Picking up the pieces The US was in turmoil. They decided to strike back where they could, and that was at the air force academy. General Vladimir had succeeded in its capture, and he left a Garrison, but against the power of Agent Tanya and a number of Rocketeers, the airbase was recaptured by loyal US forces. Meanwhile however, Soviet forces struck back to recapture New York. Although a large number of US forces were sent in to attempt to attempt to destroy the Psychic Beacon that had been constructed, they were unable to do so, and the device deployed. US military and civilian alike became slaves to the Soviet Union, in mind, body, and even soul. They would fight against the US in the days to come. A similar device was activated in Washington DC, but it was ineffective in mind controlling all of the forces present. Pockets of strong-willed resistors were able to gather together and eventually destroyed the device. However, they were unable to do so before the President transmitted a call for American soldiers and its military to surrender to the Soviet forces, a call that was echoed by General Carville, both of whom had succommed to the device's effects. It is unknown exactly what they revealed to their Soviet captors, but it is known that at this point, US forces were retreating towards Canada. It can be surmized that the Soviets used this new found information to make their forces even more effective. Dealing with threats The Soviets endeavored to make things difficult for the Allies, and in large part they succeeded. The Psi-Corps constructed an extremely powerful Psychic Amplifier in Chicago, which would have mind controlled all of the midwest had it been activated. This forced the Allies to attack, and although the allied forces managed to destroy the device, they were unable to prevent the complete destruction of their entire attack force; In retribution, General Vladimir deployed a powerful strategic nuclear weapon that leveled both the Allied forces and the city of Chicago. In the wake of this disaster, Dugan realized that the US needed help, and called to the original allies of Great World War II to assist him. Although they had been deeply moved by the destruction of Chicago, their hands were tied by the presence of Soviet missile silos near the Polish border. They feared that if they entered the war on the side of the US, the Soviets might use their nuclear weapons to retaliate upon their cities. A deal was reached. If agent Tanya could destroy the silos, then the Allies would send troops and supplies to the United States. Through the use of spies, Tanya was able to infiltrate the Soviet base and destroy the silos. Immediately, French and German troops began massing along the Polish border, and other supplies and aid began flowing to the US. The Soviets struck back in a novel way. Rather then redeploy troops to engage the forces massing along their own border, they deployed a small team to Paris itself. The team was equipped with a huge aerial, with a number of power cables, and a small maser device for ionizing the air. Those tools could be used to assemble a Tesla coil providing one had a large enough structure to work with. And the structure they wanted to work with was none other than The Eiffel Tower. The effect was devastating: The resulting device not only had enormous amounts of power and range, being mounted from such a high vantage point, but the psychological effects were also devastating, as the Allies were slaughtered by France's most famous monument. The Paris Tower was even used to destroy the triumphal arc itself. French troops began a retreat. But the Russians had their fair share of trouble as well. The Koreans believed that the war might provide the best opportunity to rid themselves of the Soviet Presence to the North, and deployed a powerful fleet to attack the city of Vladivostok. Somehow they missed the fact that Vladivostok was an important Soviet port, one of the few warm-water ports they had, and so would be defended to the last man. As it turned out, a brilliant Soviet commander was present at the time, and he led the defense. Very few Allied ships made it back to Korea. Furthermore, an Allied force managed to recapture the Pentagon, and destroy the bases that had previously been holding it despite furious counterattacks. Soviet commanders feared that this might mean that they were losing their hold on the East Coast. But a new danger was more pressing: The Allied Pacific fleet was forming up in Pearl Harbor, possibly for another attack on Vladivostok. The Soviet Pacific fleet was scrambled. In the resulting battle, both fleets battled it out. The Soviets again deployed nuclear weaponry, but the allies had the advantage of superior numbers. As it turned out, both sides were devastated, but the Soviets had the advantage and managed to push their way through. Soviet fleet commanders occupied Hawaii, and then tasked their fleet to travel to San Francisco to assist a ground invasion that was developing. Simultaneously, a different Soviet Commander decided to deploy two things. One, he wished to test the new desolator technology that he was developing - on some captured civilians in Saint Louis, and two, he wanted to deploy another Psychic beacon, this time near the important base of Saint Louis. Barely a half hour before the device could be activated, a team led by Agent Tanya moved in and managed to destroy the psychic beacon and the base that defended it, dealing with the desolators along the way. Allied reconnaissance then detected another base, one in Mexico, that was attempting to replicate the Allies' prism technology. They already had several prototype devices that worked, so the Allies wanted to shut it down, so they sent in a team of SEAL (SEa Air Land) commandos. Using C4 explosives and engineers, the SEALs dealt with the base and the prototypes, destroying them completely. Endgame The allies had the initiative, but they didn't have time or a huge amount of forces. The ultimate objective, Moscow, was still thousands of miles behind Soviet lines, and with the loss of France, it seemed likely they might lose their foothold in Europe. But then they hit a technological breakthrough. Dr. Albert Einstein had perfected the next generation of Chronosphere device, or it seemed that he was close to doing so. This new device could transport vehicles to anywhere in the world, and do so for a group of up to 9 vehicles, making it much more useful than previous versions. But Soviet forces had been attracted by the Chronosphere's emissions. However, the Soviet forces did not truly understand the value of the target, and only sent a few easily defeated raids. The Soviet counterattack was pushed back with great vigor. Before the ranking General, General Carville, could leave for Germany to oversee the operation, however, he was assassinated by a Cuban Terrorist that detonated several kilograms of explosives mere feet from the General. Albert Einstein then informed the Allies that the Chronosphere was to be deployed in the Florida Keys. Allied Generals were unhappy. The Florida Keys location he suggested was far too close to the Soviet bases in Cuba for comfort - and some of those bases had nuclear weapons. But the Chronosphere proved its worth, as teams of allied vehicles were transported to Cuba where they destroyed the missile silos and the bases, securing the Chronosphere's position. Allied Generals now believed that the time had come for the ultimate strike. Forces would gather in the Florida keys and be transported to the target location: Moscow. A secondary, diversionary force would be sent to infiltrate a Soviet Battle Lab in the Ural mountains, with the goal of stealing the plans for Soviet Apocalypse tanks. This secondary assault diverted the attention of Russia's brilliant commander, and although he managed to completely destroy the enemy attacks, he was not present in Moscow for the real attack on the Kremlin. Meanwhile, teams of Allied Vehicles, an MCV, as well as other forces were teleported in. Suddenly, Soviet forces found themself with a battle in Moscow itself. But although surprised and lacking their brilliant commander, they still had an operational nuclear missile silo as well as an iron curtain device, both of which would prove extremely useful. But the Allies countered with a Weather Storm Device, and the Chronosphere. After eliminating Romanov's elite guard, which included some of the finest Apocalypse tanks anywhere in the Soviet Union, Agent Tanya was brought in. She eliminated Romanov's guards, and eventually found the great man himself. Romanov was then brought to the parliament building and forced to sign a treaty proclaiming that the Allies were victorious and that the Soviet Union would stand down. After the treaty was signed, he was locked in the tower of London.